With the conventional energy supply crisis in the world becoming increasingly serious, large-scale exploitation and utilization of petrochemical energy has become one of the main causes of environmental pollution and deterioration of human living environment, and thus finding new energy sources has become a hot issue in the world. In all kinds of new energy sources, solar photovoltaic power generation has the advantages of non-pollution, sustainability, large amount, wide distribution, various forms for application and so on, and thus is highly concerned by the world.
Photovoltaic cable is an important part of the photovoltaic power generation. The security and reliability of photovoltaic cable are very important for photovoltaic power generation system, and mainly depend on the photovoltaic cable material. Currently, the most widely used material in the field of photovoltaic cable is XLPE-based material. However, in the application process, XLPE-based photovoltaic cable material has disadvantages of large hardness, inconvenient installation in a narrow space, and being unable to achieve low-smoke halogen-free VW-1 flame retardant grade, etc.
EPCV is a blend of rubber and plastic, and has excellent elasticity and high filling property from rubber and excellent mechanical properties and processability from plastic. When EPCV is applied to photovoltaic cable, the photovoltaic cable not only has excellent mechanical properties and electrical properties, and also has excellent flame retardancy, which can achieve the halogen-free flame retardant VW-1 grade. Also, it does not include phosphorus-nitrogen based flame retardant and releases a very low amount of smoke in combustion process, which is truly green and environmentally friendly. Therefore, EPCV photovoltaic insulated material has excellent economic and social benefits.
CN102766293A discloses an irradiation cross-linked low-smoke halogen-free red phosphorus-free flame retardant material, which comprises the following components: 10-80 parts by weight of ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer, 5-30 parts by weight of ethylene-octylene copolymer and/or ethylene-butylene copolymer and/or ethylene propylene diene monomer, 0-100 parts by weight of polyethylene, 1-20 parts by weight of a polymer compatilizer, 0.5-10 parts by weight of organosilicon polymer, 1-10 parts by weight of a composite anti-oxidant, 0-200 parts by weight of aluminium hydroxide and/or magnesium hydroxide and/or modified aluminium hydroxide and/or modified magnesium hydroxide, 0.1-100 parts by weight of high molecular weight ammonium polyphosphate and/or 0.1-50 parts by weight of a phosphate ester flame retardant and/or 0.1-50 parts by weight of melamine cyanurate. The material reaches American UL224VW-1 standard flame retardant grade when applied in heat-shrinkable sleeve, and reaches American UL1581VW-1 standard when applied in electric wires and cables, and does not contain halogen or red phosphorus, and thus is environmentally friendly.